This application relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum tree, Prunus salicina cv. ‘Suplumfiftyfive’. The new variety was first originated by hybridization in September 2011 by Terry A. Bacon as breeder number ‘PL1347RB’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ is characterized by having early-ripening fruit that is large, with black skin and red flesh. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ also has firm flesh, a sweet-mild flavor and a stone that is semi-free from the flesh.
The seed parent is ‘PL671RB’ (unpatented breeding selection), and the pollen parent is ‘Suplumfortyone’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,430). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2009, with the date of first sowing being February 2010, and the date of first flowering being February 2011. The new plum variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in February 2013 by dormant grafting.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ resembles its pollen parent ‘Suplumfortyone’ in that both have fruit with red flesh, but the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ is larger at 128 g compared to 117 g for ‘Suplumfortyone’. The fruit of new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ begins ripening about June 10th about 18 days later than for ‘Suplumfortyone’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ resembles its seed parent ‘PL671RB’ in that both have fruit with red flesh, but the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ is larger at 128 g compared to 69 g for ‘PL671RB’. The fruit of new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ begins ripening about 12 days earlier than for ‘PL671RB’.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ ripens at about the same time as the fruit of ‘Black Splendor’ (unpatented), and both varieties have fruit with red flesh. The new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ has a brix of 17% and the Brix:Acid is 36 compared to a brix of 14% and a Brix:Acid of 25 for ‘Black Splendor’. The flesh of the fruit of the new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ resembles the red flesh of ‘Flavorosa’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,285), but the new variety begins ripening about 15 days earlier than ‘Flavorosa’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ also differs from ‘Flavorosa’ in the fruit size. In particular, the fruit of the new variety is 63 mm compared to 56 mm for ‘Flavorosa’.
The new variety ‘Suplumfiftyfive’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.